I Want It That Way
by Niu
Summary: Olhava-o com uma ternura que não sabia ter dentro de si, apalpando a flor em meio às suas vestes antes de segui-lo. Era seu amuleto de boa sorte, sua esperança de que, quando aquilo acabasse, não estaria mais sozinho. 5 2 - FIC DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA BLANXE.


Bem, vamos lá. Essa é uma fic bobinha, que eu fiz de bullying pra Blanxe (e pro Wufei) porque eu sou legal, e vou dar de presente de aniversário pra ela pq eu não terminei o presente mesmo. Mas a vida é isso ai e presentes podem ser recebidos a qualquer momento, né? Né? Enfim.

**A fic é baseada na música I Want It That Way, dos Backstreet Boys (pra quem não adivinhou rs) e recomendo fortemente que ouçam junto para um melhor feel da situação caótica. **

_**Agora, à aniversariante: **_

_Cara, são quantos anos mesmo? Quase 8. São tantas mil fics eu já fiz (e nunca terminei, xiu) de aniversário pra vc, e quantas milhões de histórias a gente já partilhou, e mesmo assim, é nóis. E vai ser sempre nóis. Mesmo eu sendo chata e vc implicante, mesmo eu sendo irritante e vc ranzinza e tudo aquilo que a gente já sabe. Num gosto de clichê, mas eu quero mesmo que vc tenha um feliz aniversário, largue de ser teimosa e pare de furar comigo senão vou te bater ok? E bolo. Coma bolo por mim, eu quero bolo. Eu sei que vc já leu essa fic e eu disse que não ia postar, mas já que vc curtiu e o que eu queria fazer não saiu, ela fica aqui de lembrança e etc pra vc ver q eu gosto mt de vc e ter uma dedicatória show pro seu aniversário. Beijinhos!_

* * *

- _You are... my fire. The one, desire. Believe when I say… I want it that way._

Wufei virou a cabeça para o idiota de trança quando este começou a cantar, olhando-o tão horrorizando que quase o fez desafinar na tentativa de prender o riso.

Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Estavam todos indo para uma missão extremamente perigosa, e aquele imbecil ainda conseguia arrumar humor para cantar?! Em que _planeta_ Maxwell vivia?

Sua surpresa, porém, veio quando outro membro da equipe continuou a música, recebendo um aceno positivo de Maxwell, para seu completo horror.

- _But we, are two worlds apart. Can't reach to your heart. When you say, I want it that way._

A voz do recruta não era nada ruim, mas não conseguia entender como Maxwell havia convencido o homem a se juntar à sua sandice.

- _Tell me why!_ – O americano idiota gritou, fazendo com que Wufei quisesse arrebentá-lo naquele segundo.

- Maxwell! – Bradou em resposta, sendo completamente ignorado quando, para seu completo choque, _toda_ a equipe se colocou a cantar o refrão da música em uníssono, deixando-o tão estupefato que demorou alguns segundos para reagir. – Podem parar com essa loucura neste instante!

- _Ain't nothin' but a heartache._ – Os agentes responderam ao americano, estalando os dedos para gerar um ritmo, para seu desgosto completo.

- _Tell me why!_ – O idiota voltou a instigar, lançando-o um sorriso malicioso e jogando beijos em sua direção.

- _Ain't nothin' but a mistake. Tell me why._

Sua indignação era tanta que sentiu o rosto esquentar. Estava sendo ultrajado por aquele imbecil desonrado e a equipe simplesmente _não ouvia_ seus protestos. Não podia agir, afinal de contas, Maxwell estava no mesmo ranking que ele e os outros capitães não estavam reagindo. Pelo contrário.

Wufei observou Winner se juntar àquela loucura e bufou, nada surpreso. Aqueles dois eram como carne e unha, e não duvidava em nada que o americano houvesse convencido o amigo a compartilhar de sua insanidade.

- _I never wanna hear you say, I want it that way._ – Maxwell continuou, fazendo seu fuzil de microfone e arrancando gargalhadas pelo avião.

- Seu imbecil desonrado! – Bradou, calando-se imediatamente quando dito microfone foi apontado em sua direção.

Não era um gesto ameaçador, mas não confiava no outro o suficiente para deixar sua guarda baixa. Sabe-se lá o que Maxwell poderia aprontar em seus delírios mentais.

- _Am I, your fire? Your one, desire? Yes I know, it's too late. But I want it that way._ – Wufei ouviu, congelando logo em seguida.

- Barton? – Questionou, como se não acreditasse em si mesmo.

Foi obrigado a virar o rosto em direção ao outro homem para ter certeza de que não se tratava de uma alucinação auditiva.

A equipe inteira voltou a repetir o refrão, completamente envolvida na música e fazendo todo o avião parecer um hospício. Levantou-se da cadeira, irritado, olhando para cada recruta, cada agente, com toda a raiva que sentia no momento.

- Somos uma instituição séria! O que pensam que estão fazendo?! Estamos indo para uma missão séria, e não para um ensaio musical idiota! – Esbravejou, vendo-os se calarem para sua surpresa e satisfação.

Sentou-se novamente e cruzou os braços, feliz por ter sido obedecido e novamente estar em paz para poder calcular seus movimentos e planejar a missão.

- _Now I can see that we've fallen apart. From the way that it used to be._

Wufei achou que não teria mais surpresas naquele dia. Aliás, o chinês acreditava piamente que estava tudo acabado e nada mais poderia perturbá-lo, porém, a voz ao seu lado o assustou tanto que sequer soube como reagir.

Não esperava por isso. Em toda a sua vida, jamais esperava que fosse ouvir _Yui_ cantando, completamente envolvido nas maluquices de Maxwell.

Sua expressão deveria ser algo realmente cômico, pois pode ouvir Winner rindo baixo, enquanto Maxwell fazia um dueto com o antigo piloto 01.

- _Yeah, No matter the distance, I want you to know that deep down inside of me..._

Estava aterrorizado. Todos os membros da equipe haviam se contaminado com o vírus da sandice de Maxwell e ele, Wufei, não podia fazer nada além de observar, petrificado.

- _You are, my fire. The one, desire. You are…_ – Foi a vez de Winner participar da música novamente, ganhando aprovação instantânea de Maxwell.

- _You are. _– Barton continuou, sendo imediatamente repetido por Yui e todo o resto dos agentes.

Maxwell continuou a instigá-los, levantando-se e fazendo passos ridículos de uma dança que Wufei sequer tentou descobrir se realmente existia. O problema era que, tal dança, era estranhamente... sensual, o que o irritou ainda mais e fez com que sua carranca se tornasse ainda maior.

- Vocês estão todos loucos! – Declarou, sentando-se o mais longe possível de Yui e tentando ignorar toda a comoção ao seu redor.

Estava conseguindo seu intento quando, para sua surpresa e horror, o americano idiota ajoelhou-se à sua frente e estendeu-lhe uma flor estúpida, com um sorriso ainda mais estúpido.

- _Cause I want it that way…_ - Maxwell recitou, antes de entregar-lhe a flor e piscar em sua direção.

Sentiu-se enrubescer com tanta força que achou que teria um AVC. Aquele imbecil estava brincando consigo durante todo o tempo?! A situação inteira era tão injusta que jogou a flor maldita no chão, levantando-se novamente e o segurando pelos ombros.

- Maxwell, qual é o seu problema?! – Demandou, irado. Tanto com ele quanto consigo mesmo, pela migalha de esperança que aquela ação fez surgir em seu peito.

Mas não poderia pensar assim. Era tudo uma grande piada, _ele_ era uma grande piada para o americano, e alimentar isso era simplesmente... cruel. Tanto da parte de Maxwell quanto da sua.

- Eu acho que fui bem óbvio? – O idiota respondeu, aparentando estar bastante...acanhado. Aquilo fez Wufei franzir o cenho em confusão.

Maxwell poderia ser tudo, mas tímido jamais. Era simplesmente inconcebível. Sua falta de resposta pareceu ter deixando o americano ainda mais reservado, pois ele sorriu de forma hesitante, olhando para a flor no chão com certeza tristeza.

- Você não gostou, né? Eu achei que ia ser original e os caras concordaram em me ajudar... foi mal. – Ele falou, sua expressão se tornando pálida e dolorida, aumentando ainda mais a confusão que Wufei sentia.

- O que você está tentando dizer? – Questionou, demonstrando o quão perdido estava na situação.

- Ele quer sair com você, idiota. – Yui respondeu pelo amigo, rolando os olhos em exasperação.

Wufei não soube como reagir, olhando do japonês para Maxwell sem conseguir raciocinar. Então... aquela esperança poderia ser alimentada? Poderia, então, ter uma chance?

Seu coração acelerou imediatamente, fazendo-o baixar os olhos em embaraço. Estava completamente sem palavras. Não poderia afirmar que aquela havia sido a forma mais eficaz de conquista-lo, mas era obrigado a concordar que tinha sido original. E tão... _Maxwell_.

Abaixou-se e pegou a flor, olhando para o americano uma última vez antes de guardá-la dentro de seu colete. Esperava que o gesto falasse por si, afinal de contas, sua boca parecia não querer funcionar diante do homem que tomara seus pensamentos por tantas noites em claro.

O sorriso de Maxwell fora o suficiente para saber que ele entendera o seu recado, além de acelerar ainda mais seu coração.

O piloto avisou sobre a aterrisagem, quebrando o momento e o trazendo de volta à realidade. Ainda tinham uma missão a cumprir e pretendia conversar com o imbecil de trança assim que aquilo tudo terminasse.

- Vamos chutar bundas e explodir coisas, depois nos falamos, 'Fei. – Maxwell declarou, lhe lançando um último sorriso antes de sair do avião com toda a energia e hiperatividade que possuía.

Vê-lo daquela forma apenas arrancou um suspiro do chinês. Olhava-o com uma ternura que não sabia ter dentro de si, apalpando a flor em meio às suas vestes antes de segui-lo. Era seu amuleto de boa sorte, sua esperança de que, quando aquilo acabasse, não estaria mais sozinho.


End file.
